A Time of Darkness Yet Light
by Hermione2567
Summary: During the years after Hogwarts, the trio faces once more trials and tribulations but find they are not caused by an outside force, as it is among them, between them and in them. Post Hogwarts H and HR
1. Prologue

::Prologue::  
  
Harry Potter had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He lived with his godfather. He also shared a relationship with none other then Hermione Granger.  
  
Yet this relationship was secret and not a soul knew, not even Ron Weasley his red haired friend.  
  
It seemed that he had a secret passion for Hermione Granger as well but it wasn't knowledgeable to either and they had said nothing was between them despite the countless accusations of being a couple.  
  
It had been going on for a couple of months and they both did well to keep it secret.  
  
Also Harry was considering going to Magical College. There weren't many that were known but it seemed very worthwhile to get more experience and knowledge in the magical community especially right now, and those who never did regret and are starting to apply but the high numbers disqualified them as did their age.  
  
Every family would do whatever it takes to protect his or her family.  
  
Harry had been pulled into the Order. A secret organization his parents and a couple of others including Dumbledore had created since the rise of the Dark Arts. He wasn't just a part of it, he lead the Order. It was bound to diminish the Dark Arts that threatened the magical community. That gave a scare to those who worried what they would find when they came home to their houses. A panic had struck the community by now and old Fudge had no other choice but to no longer conceal the truth.  
  
He also was invited to join many international Quidditch teams. He was still considering each one, but was thoroughly overwrought by all his other things.  
  
Harry was invited to Hermione's own house and this is where the story begins. 


	2. A Very Weasley Problem

::Chapter 1: A Very Weasley Problem:: Harry Potter exited the back door of the house and came upon a medium sized pool in the back area of the house in which he was staying. He walked over to a girl who was sitting by the edge clearly contemplating whether to go in or not.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and sat beside her. He lowered himself in the water and turned to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist yet again and helped her in.  
  
She swam across the width of the pool and came to a halt in the middle.  
  
Harry looked back to Hermione, and saw a smile on her face. He quickly dove under the water and caught her in his arms.  
  
She squealed but rested her head against his chest.  
  
All of a sudden there was another splash in the water.  
  
They both turned to see who it was.  
  
Ron Weasley was wading towards them.  
  
Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked a bit unhappy because Harry and her weren't alone. She moved away from Harry a little but he still held her in his arms.  
  
He smiled down at her and then to Ron who had come closer to them.  
  
No one spoke for a while.  
  
"So..." Harry started after letting Hermione down but he kept a hold of her arm.  
  
"Hermione, Sirius told me Harry was here when I went there to speak with Harry about something. Sirius called the house and nobody answered. He was going to check up on you both because he was worried but I offered. Seeing your shocked faces I presume you weren't informed by the message," he said quietly.  
  
"No we never got the message," Hermione said slowly.  
  
Ron started to move his way towards Hermione, forgetting Harry was there. He started to place his arms around her when Hermione hurriedly said, " Harry I'm getting hungry, can we go inside to eat?" Hermione asked looking pleadingly at Harry. "Sure let's go Ron," Harry said pulling Ron from Hermione.  
  
She watched as Harry led Ron inside. She then turned her gaze to the water and she stayed like that for a few minutes before swimming to the edge.  
  
Hermione climbed out of the pool and felt a towel being draped around her. She looked up and shaded her eyes because the sun's rays were blinding her.  
  
Harry stood there smiling with a towel around his neck.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started worriedly looking around.  
  
Harry stopped her from speaking by placing his fingers on her lips and started to gently graze her face. "Ron's in the house changing," Harry said interpreting her fret.  
  
Hermione sighed in relief and touched his hand that was still on her face. "I'm sorry we can't be alone," she started.  
  
"It's not your fault," Harry said. "Besides I am taking you to the Magical Banquet tonight. Sirius said I could bring someone if I'd like to. He said he reserved a whole table and it can have as many people because they use engorgement charms and conjure up as many chairs as necessary. That someone is you. Surprise!" He added throwing his hands up in delight.  
  
Hermione hugged him. "What do you have to wear? Dress Robes? Muggle Formals? Casual?"  
  
"I think Sirius mentioned muggle formals. Not sure. I'll ask him. I think it's sponsored by the Three Broomsticks and Zonko's Joke Shop and maybe the Leaky Cauldron and Gringotts. Also many other companies. But lots of Wizards and witches will be there so you better look your best," Harry added as a joke with a wink.  
  
Hermione laughed and hugged Harry again.  
  
"I suppose the old crowd will be there and I have to talk to you about something important," Harry said softly to her caressing her cheek with no doubt the softest touch Hermione ever felt.  
  
Hermione nodded to him and kissed his cheek softly. She badly wanted to kiss him but they couldn't chance it at all.  
  
Harry laughed and slid his arm around her waist and they headed for the house to find Ron cooking, attempting the impossible in other words.  
  
You don't put Ron Weasley and cook in the same sentence.  
  
Everything was burning or already burned.  
  
Hermione stared dumfounded at him.  
  
He dropped a canister of milk as he tripped over the open oven.  
  
"Ronald Weasley," Hermione shrieked and started towards him, a murderous glare upon her face.  
  
Harry pulled her back with his arms around her waist before she attacked him. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and with a wave everything was clean and neat. With another wave he had an elegantly set up table. He had let go of Hermione by the time and she had gone upstairs to change.  
  
Ron was already changed.  
  
Harry waved his wand to himself and he was clean and changed.  
  
Hermione walked in after she took a quick shower.  
  
Harry walked her to the table. He slowly pulled out a chair and said " Mademoiselle" in a French accent.  
  
"Merci, Monsieur," Hermione said taking the seat.  
  
Harry pulled Ron and sat him at the table before taking his seat by Ron.  
  
Harry waved his wand at the stove and oven and placed food inside it.  
  
In a minute's time it was done.  
  
He conjured a cart and the food was brought out to them magically.  
  
It set up on the table and they began to talk.  
  
"So are you deciding on what college to go to?" Hermione asked them both.  
  
"Well I am considering Stonehenge..." Harry said jokingly.  
  
Hermione laughed but Ron looked confused for having no idea what it was.  
  
"Oh yes Harry Potter fascinated by the ancient cultures of the Druids. How nice. Headlines on tomorrow's paper if you ask me," Hermione said and chuckled.  
  
Harry laughed and said, "I was only joking. Don't worry about it Ron."  
  
"Come on Harry, be serious," Hermione said, her mouth twitching as she said so.  
  
"Well I was really thinking about Arestes..." Harry started.  
  
"Really? I was thinking about it too. I read a couple of books about it also. It's considered a very good college. It also is secretly hidden like Hogwarts no doubt about that," Hermione said.  
  
"Well have fun..." Ron said distantly.  
  
"Ron..." Harry started.  
  
"Aren't you looking for one as well? Ron, college is a worthwhile experience," Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and locked eyes with her.  
  
Harry quickly said something that made Ron look his way.  
  
Hermione smiled appreciatively at Harry.  
  
"I don't think I'll be going to college," Ron said briskly taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Why is that? Ron Hermione's right a college education is very good, especially in times like this," Harry said to Ron slowly.  
  
"What about marriage?" Ron asked forgetting Hermione was in the room.  
  
"Marriage..." Harry paused and smiled to Hermione, which made her blush before continuing. "Can wait till after college. You can be fully sure you can protect your wife and children Ron."  
  
"It's just that I can't go okay..." Ron started and he got up and was about to leave.  
  
"Ron, why?" Hermione asked for she had come up right behind him.  
  
Ron turned abruptly on his heel.  
  
"You want to know Hermione? Well you don't have to worry about my problems do you? Do you? Mind your own business would you. Since one of the problems is you..." Ron added the last remark but it was muffled as Hermione slapped him across the face.  
  
"What's wrong with you..." Hermione shrieked and looked at Harry who had came beside her.  
  
Ron looked shuffled his feet and looked down.  
  
Harry comprehended his silence and pulled Hermione into the living room.  
  
"Harry what..." Hermione said and started to point to where they had left Ron in the kitchen.  
  
Harry covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Hermione...it's the money...that's the problem..." Harry said to her.  
  
Hermione nodded understanding and felt guilty.  
  
They walked back in the kitchen quietly and sat by Ron.  
  
He looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
When they finished, Harry had decided for Ron to get his mind off things.  
  
"Ron let's say we go some where..." Harry said.  
  
"Can't Harry...My family is going to the Magical Banquet. We got the tickets from somebody not sure who though," Ron shrugged and he exited the house.  
  
Harry felt like he should've told Ron about them going but decided to wait as a surprise.  
  
A voice called him, "Forgetting me already?"  
  
"How could I ever forget you?" Harry joked as he picked her up and kissed her softly against the lips.  
  
Hermione smiled at him and he put her down. "But Ron..."  
  
"Hermione...I think there is still one chance..." Harry started.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I am not sure it will though. There is a drawing from the Sponsors. It costs one sickle per drawing. I am not sure how much but if the Weasleys could win they'd have a chance of sending their son to college. But I'm sure it'd be more than enough for that..." Harry said waiting for Hermione's answer.  
  
Hermione answered that by a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and said, "You're such the caring person Harry."  
  
He laughed and said, "I'll come to pick you up around 6:00, Herm."  
  
"Sure, I'll be ready by then," Hermione said to him and he walked out of the door of her house and into his car.  
  
Hermione watched as he drove away and waved him goodbye.  
  
She closed the door, turned around, and gasped at the person who met her.  
  
"Uncle Ralph?" Hermione squealed and ran to her uncle.  
  
"Hello Hermione, I see you are well," said the middle-aged man with warm blue eyes and faded brown hair. His eyes twinkled.  
  
"How are you," Hermione said and she pulled him in the living room.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione. It seems old Ralph has lost his girl," he said smiling making Hermione blush.  
  
It was some time ago when Hermione was about four when there was a family reunion. An older cousin had asked her something. It was, "Who's your boyfriend," she asked jokingly. Four-year-old Hermione having no clue to what boyfriend was said Uncle Ralphie. Everybody had laughed and it stayed that way. Her uncle often teased her that he would see to it the boy that stole his girl would pay dearly.  
  
Hermione was in her thoughts when he suddenly spoke.  
  
"Hermione, he seems a very nice caring boy. I wish you both well. So there is such thing as magical college? Interesting," he said fiddling with his tie. "So what is this banquet you all were talking about eh?" he asked winking.  
  
"Some dinner where magical witches and wizards come to, sponsored by some of the most well-known names in businesses," Hermione replied. "How long have you been here?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"For a while..." he said and saw Hermione make a noise of impatience.  
  
"Well I came in when you sat down at the table and started to talk," her uncle said. "Do you mind if I eat some of the leftovers? It may not be homemade from scratch but homemade from magic eh? When's a man going to try a magical made meal?"  
  
Hermione laughed and took her uncle to the kitchen. "Uncle I want you to meet Harry and Ron, and their families. Would you also like to come? I know muggles...er non magic folks are not permitted but you are family."  
  
"Oh no dear...I don't think your Harry would like it now, would he. I don't want him to think of me as a nosy relative of yours that gives their niece not one shread of privacy?" Ralph answered taking a sip of Butterbeer.  
  
"Actually, I'd be happy to take you and from what I can see, you don't seem to be a nosy uncle," a voice sounded from the threshold.  
  
There stood Harry smiling.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting but I left my watch and contact box."  
  
"Oh hello there Harry, please have a seat," Ralph said and he motioned for a chair.  
  
Harry watched smiling as Ralph took another sip of Butter Beer,  
  
"Dear boy, what is this delicious drink?" he asked taking more sips.  
  
Harry grinned at Hermione who smiled at him.  
  
"It's Butterbeer, a magical drink made at the Three Broomsticks," Harry said taking two out for Hermione and him.  
  
Ralph almost sputtered it out. "You're drinking alcohol?" he asked.  
  
"No Uncle Ralph," Hermione assured him.  
  
"That's just the name of the drink. If you were a house elf you could get drunk but we're not so..." Harry said jokingly.  
  
Hermione slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"You know I still believe for their rights but I am not creating a reform party..." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry laughed and explained to her uncle what she meant.  
  
Her uncle laughed and said, "Well at least she knows I'll always be proud of her."  
  
"I have to go Herm. It was nice meeting you...er..." Harry started.  
  
"Call me Ralph," her uncle said.  
  
"Yes Ralph, it was nice meeting you and consider my offer. I'd be happy to take you. But please if you are going to buy anything consult Hermione, Sirius, or me. You're muggle and I suppose Hermione can help because she is born from muggle parents but that really doesn't determine the caliber of the witch or wizard...anyways. You have to use Magical money. Oh by the way Sirius is my godfather. It's muggle formals tonight. I'll be here at 6:00 Herm. Bye," Harry said and he took his belongings and went into his car again.  
  
Hermione's uncle turned to her with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. "Muggle am I, eh?"  
  
Hermione blushed and threw a pillow at her uncle in which they ended up having a pillow fight. 


	3. Sirius's House

::Chapter 2: Sirius's House::  
  
"Hurry up Hermione! Your Harry will be here any minute," her uncle said from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming. Stop calling him my Harry. He's not mine," she yelled back. She was fixing her hair and suddenly a clasp at the back of her dress came undone. The first small wire clasp. "Oh heck..." Hermione started and she fiddled with the clasp wearily. She put her arms down in strain. She suddenly felt a hand touch her back and swiftly clasp her fastening right above the zipper. She shivered as the hand moved up to her neck and turned her face towards them.  
  
Harry's green eyes locked in hers. "You look spectacular."  
  
She blushed lightly and touched his hand on her shoulder. "You look fine as well," Hermione said to him.  
  
Harry smiled to her and took his hand in hers. " Shall we?" he asked his eyes twinkling.  
  
" Let me get my coat," Hermione said as Harry let her hand go and she got her coat.  
  
Harry put it on her from behind and then took her hand.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
He was wearing a suit and his tie was clearly not done properly.  
  
She rolled her eyes and tilted his chin up with her soft hand. She started to do his tie in a perfect knot. There that looks better," Hermione said satisfied.  
  
" Wouldn't you like to take the duty of tying it every day?" Harry asked his eyes twinkling.  
  
Hermione blushed and he took her hand in his and kissed it sweetly.  
  
" Let's go," he said and they descended the stairs.  
  
Her uncle was waiting on the couch and he was smiling at them.  
  
" Okay here are the rules Ralph," Hermione started. " No alcohol, no stupid jokes, no embarrassing memories, and no teasing."  
  
" Hermione...you take the fun out of everything. Imagine what I'd be like without some of those things. No alcohol...I agree. But I need the rest," her uncle pleaded jokingly as they headed out to the car.  
  
" No is a no," Hermione said firmly to him.  
  
He started to fake pout and Hermione gave in while laughing.  
  
Harry chuckled and they made it to the car.  
  
" Want me to drive?" her uncle asked with a glint in his eye and a wink.  
  
" How tempting that offer is I must say no because we have to go to Sirius's house which is a very complicated route unless I use magic," Harry said.  
  
" All right. I'll kip in the backseat," Ralph said and opened the door for Hermione in the front.  
  
Hermione sat down as Harry sat on the other end.  
  
She met his gaze and smiled.  
  
Her uncle slammed the door of the car signaling he was in, breaking their gaze.  
  
Harry started the car and he started to drive.  
  
" So where exactly does Sirius live?" Ralph asked breaking the silence.  
  
" Oh there isn't an exact place. I don't know myself. Hold on," he added and suddenly they felt the car going really fast as green clouds of smoke surrounded the car. Suddenly the car came to a halt in front of a medium- sized house.  
  
Harry got out and everyone else did. " Follow me," Harry said. He led them to the house and when they walked inside the found it fairly crowded.  
  
" Sirius, I'm back," Harry called over a rather large mass of people.  
  
" Ah Harry back already. Yes I think everyone that is coming with us is here. Hermione you look beautiful," Sirius said to her. He just then noticed Hermione uncle.  
  
" I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather," Sirius said putting out a hand.  
  
" I'm Ralph Granger. Hermione's uncle and X-boyfriend," he said.  
  
Sirius and Harry raised an eyebrow both simultaneously.  
  
Harry looked curiously at Hermione but she was blushing a deep shade of red and she was tugging on his hand softly. He swiftly pulled her away from the crowd and up the stairs and they could hear Hermione's uncle say something to a very curious Sirius.  
  
When Ralph was done, Sirius burst out laughing, their talk continued, and Remus soon joined him.  
  
Hermione sped her pace after Harry.  
  
Harry led her into a very well organized room. There were many posters but pictures took the majority. There were so many pictures. Some of trio during their years at Hogwarts and many of their friends. There were pictures of Lily and James with Harry as a young child.  
  
Hermione frowned and said jokingly, " I like your room, but I don't see a picture of me as just me."  
  
Harry laughed and took her by the hand. He took her to the desk where he said a password along with a spell and it opened.  
  
There in the drawer were several pictures of Harry and Hermione both together.  
  
" Harry..." Hermione started and she flipped through the pictures. She stopped at one that was of her and Harry kissing by the sunset.  
  
Harry looked over her shoulder and smiled. " I was going to make a collage or small album...Nothing too big," he added with a wink.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, put the pictures back in the drawer, and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace in his room.  
  
Harry plopped down right beside her.  
  
Hermione thought of something and she didn't feel him gently stroke her cheek. She suddenly realized that Harry was gently caressing her whole face. She found his hand on her chin slowly moving across her lips. She placed her hand on top of his, he pulled away from her face to his lips, and he gently kissed her hand. She smiled at him and he gently rested his head on hers, which was lying, peacefully on his chest.  
  
He kissed the top of her forehead softly and closed his eyes taking in the scent of her hair. A sweet smell met him.  
  
" What are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Your hair smells wonderful and looks really nice," he said taking a whiff of it once again.  
  
Hermione laughed and sat up straight. She started to run her hands through his hair. " Thanks but I wish I could say the same for you," she said quietly and pulled his head to hers.  
  
He chuckled and grabbed her hands, " Oh really now. I smell bad? Or is it just the way the hair is?"  
  
Hermione leaned in towards his collarbone and took a deep breath from her nose, " You smell great Mr. Potter. Just the hair is sort of messy, but that just adds to the look." She was running her hands through his hair trying her best to fix it. " Your contacts make your eyes look more vibrant or deep," she said looking into his eyes. " Overall average, what kind of crazy and desperate girl would come to you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
He snorted but then slowly wrapped an arm around her and said, " My desperate and crazy girl, you..." he said before kissing her softly against the lips.  
  
Hermione responded to the kiss and it was impassioned. She bent her head back as Harry started to kiss her bare neck. She shivered in response as his arms were now fully draped around her. She slowly positioned her arms around his neck and his lips came back to hers.  
  
There was a knock on the door and they immediately broke apart.  
  
Hermione looked to Harry and saw that there was an apology in his eyes. She shook her head and smiled. She straightened her position and looked to him.  
  
He was smiling, " Come in."  
  
The door opened and in stepped Sirius.  
  
" Hello Harry, Hermione," Sirius said nodding to each.  
  
" Hello Sirius," they both responded.  
  
Sirius walked over and sat down on the chair opposite them.  
  
Hermione glanced nervously to Harry and fidgeted in her seat. She wasn't sure if Sirius knew about them.  
  
" Harry, I think you should put it out in the open," he said seriously.  
  
Harry nodded but Hermione looked rather confused.  
  
" I know Hermione," Sirius paused to grin madly while she blushed a little. " I know about your relationship..."  
  
" Er...okay so Sirius how many are you expecting for the turn out tonight?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject and clearing his throat.  
  
Sirius gave him a meaningful look but Harry gave him one of those not-right- now looks.  
  
He merely chuckled, " About 45 or so for our portkey," he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
" How in the world are 45 people being able to clutch onto a small object that is the portkey?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Their tickets are portkeys. They don't know that. We tell them the time and they hold onto them and they leave," Sirius replied. " I'll go now before on Mundugnus Fletcher drinks all the Butterbeer," he said chuckling. " I'll have some sent up here," he added and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry laughed and leaned back on the sofa and rested his arm around Hermione's shoulders. " Hey, what's wrong?" he asked noticing her tension in the brown eyes.  
  
" Nothing," Hermione said and put on a smile.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and the two looked to see who came. Instead of a person two Butterbeers came floating into the room.  
  
Harry laughed and caught them as they came towards both of them.  
  
He handed one to Hermione.  
  
They started to drink some of the delicious drink.  
  
Harry draped his other arm around her again and let her rest against his chest, " Hermione the time had to come and now it has. ' I haven't come to insult but to praise Caesar'," he said raising his arm in the air.  
  
Hermione laughed into his chest, " You remember that?" She blushed as the memory came back to her.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
It was winter and snow was about around the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The gentle fluff embedded into the ground was smooth and soft.  
  
Harry Potter was attending his 6th year. He was in the Quidditch Pitch getting ready for the match that was next.  
  
" Oy Harry," said a seventh year that was playing as a chaser for Gryffindor.  
  
" Yes," he said swerving sharply.  
  
"Your friend is here..." the person replied and pointed to a figure that was walking onto the pitch quite fast.  
  
Harry grinned and started towards the ground with his broom.  
  
Hermione's face was flushed and she was panting.  
  
"Hermione...what are you doing here?" Harry asked and he saw from the corner of his eye that the rest of the team had landed as well.  
  
"I haven't come to insult but to praise Caesar," Hermione said briskly. " I heard about what you did...after Potions...I thought it was very..." she started off looking for the right words.  
  
"Polite, generous, brave, logical, practical, naive?" Harry asked his eyes twinkling.  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Yes including naive but not so sure about the logical part. You could have gotten into a lot of trouble, but thanks. Good luck in the match Harry."  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
"I remember as if it was yesterday," he said softly, while stroking her hair.  
  
Hermione's face spread into a grin. She closed her eyes drifting into her thoughts but to again be woken up by Harry.  
  
"Hermione...we have to go in a few minutes," Harry said gently shaking her a bit.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, looked up, and saw Harry's eyes gazing down at her. She sat up straight and was pulled up by Harry. She smiled at him, walked to his dresser, and looked at herself. Her hair needed a bit straightening so she fixed it.  
  
"You look fine," Harry said into her ear coming up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He emphasized on the word fine.  
  
They both started down the stairs besides each other. They entered the living room and saw Sirius motioning everyone to take their tickets to go.

* * *

Thanks for reading! PLease leave a review. Thanks again.


End file.
